


(Fuck A) Silver Lining

by misshotpink



Series: Spideypool Rock Out To Panic!At the Disco [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Fuck A) SIlverLining, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Breakfast, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm to chicken to write real smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Pancakes, Songfic, Twilight References, also, but i'm on that fade to black bullshit, but its Deadpool so he's fine, i'm not even sorry, is it a feel good song?, like super, tell me what else to tag, they bang like twice, this got way to emotional for a feel good song, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshotpink/pseuds/misshotpink
Summary: Confessions on the Battlefield is always a fun way to start things. Especially When one dies right after,The second in a series of song!fic related to Panic! At the Disco songs.





	(Fuck A) Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> [Yellow]  
> {White}

 

 

 

> _To the old, and to the new  
>  We dedicate this song to you_

Deadpool was getting to old for this shit.

Sitting in the middle of a battlefield for a cause he didn’t really give two shits about. His entrails spewed about him. Bleeding out but not quite dying just yet.

**{Waiting for it has always been the worse part}**

**[If you had your gun you could make it quicker]**

**{But Noooo. You just had to listen to Spidey}**

“Can’t a man die in piece”

His fingers started to feel numb and cold. “I can already hear Lady Death’s sweet horrifying voice” Frigidness seeped into the edges, the familiar cold embrace that he always welcomed. 

“Deadpool!”

**[That doesn’t sound like Lady]**

**{There’s too much concern}**

Opening his eyes again, just in time to see a streak of blue and red run towards him.

Chaos and mayhem all around and Deadpool’s sole focus was on two things, The fading life around him and the sudden sobbing form of Spiderman above him.

“I’m so sorry Wade! I didn’t think it would be this bad. Tony made it seem like any other invasion. If I would’ve known I wouldn’t have told you not to bring- “  
  
With all that was left his strength, Wade put a hand on the spiders shoulder. “No biggie Webs. I’ll be back in no time, just gotta” He coughed, blood shooting though his mask “Just gotta take a little dirty nap. See the misses”

Spiderman looked ready to hit him, but just took a deep breath. “I guess it’s a silver lining. Still.”

Wade coughed again. He can feel his damn lungs filling up.

Spidey suddenly looked really pissed. He pulled up his mask with frustrated anger, “Spidey?” Wade asked before he did the same to his mask.

“No!” Spiderman yelled. “It’s not fair!”

“Whoa, what are you-!” He couldn’t finish before the others mouth was on his. The world faded away and the last thing Wade felt was the blossoming warmth from Spidey’s mouth travel down his body,chasing away the cold. But it was unforgivable and the cold took him away anyway.

 

 

> _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_  
>  _One more, one more_

“Hello Wade” A deep ominous voice called him.

“NO!” He yelled sitting up. “No! That’s not fair. You can’t take me right after that”  
**{OUR SPIDEY KISSED US}**

 **[IN THE MOUTH** **]**

**{OUR GROSS FILLED WITH BLOOD MOUTH}**

“You were already dying. No time to heal properly” Death cooed at him. His head on her bony lap. Her skeletal fingers caressing his bare head.

Deadpool couldn’t cry here. Only thing he can do is just be present. But a dull ache pushed behind his eyes. “I finally got to taste something sweet only for it to be tainted by the bitter taste of my own blood”

A deep chuckle came from the deity, “I’ve never known you to be so poetic, Wade”

Glancing up at the skull staring down at him, “I’ll become a regular Shakespeare for that man”

Lady Death looked almost sad “It’s going to be a while until I see you again, isn’t it love?”

Wade lifted his hand to touch the smooth bone of her cheek, “I’ve had so much pain Death. Now I have something sweet on top. I don’t want to let it go.”

If Death could smile, she would. Leaning down she placed her teeth on his scarred forehead, the kiss of death to bring back life “Go back to your gold” she whispered as this world started to fade.

 

 

> _It's just cherries, cherries_  
>  _Everything is cherries on top_  
>  _No wings of wax or endless mountains_  
>  _Tragedies with penniless fountains_  
>  _It's just cherries, cherries_  
>  _It's coming up cherries on top_  
>  _Sunset shadows through the trophies_  
>  _I guess it just ain't big enough_  
>  _Say it one more, one more, one more_

Deadpool blinked his eyes open. A familiar ceiling greeted him. Back in his apartment. On his bed.

Groaning he stretched. New Skin pulled tightly around his body. “Fuck”

A shuffling came from the living room. Steps sounded until they were outside his door.

“Deadpool” a soft voice called out.

**{[Babyboy!]}**

Sitting up way to quickly, another groan of pain escaped his lips.

Spiderman opened the door and all but ran to Deadpool’s side, “What hurts?”

“No biggie-“He started, getting cut off again **{is this gonna be a habit of his? Not complain just feel like we should know about it}**

“No. Last time you said no biggie you died in my arms” Crossing his limbs, trying to look sternly. But he didn’t have his mask on. His eyes showed how much concern was in them.

Deadpool patted the bed next to him. Spiderman glared but sat down gingerly anyway. “I’m really fine. Skin just too tight when its new. Gotta break it in”

Spidey’s hand kind of hovered for a moment, not sure what he wanted to do. “Is there any way I can help?”

“There are a lot of ways you can help me break in my knew skin, Spidey-babe?” wiggling a none existent eyebrow at the man.

Instead of snarking back, or even hitting him. Spiderman just blushed a deep shade of red. Deadpool’s eyes traveled with the spreading shade until it hid away pass the neck of the spandex suit.

Spiderman stood up suddenly “We should talk about that?”

“About what?”

He ducked his head down. Refusing to look at the leering man before him. Bottom lip between his teeth, “Th-the kiss”

Taking a deep breath, “It’s not that I didn’t want to kiss you I’ve wanted to kiss you forever but we were in the middle of a battlefield and emotions were high now I’ve been thinking for the last few hours about it and kind of regret it cause it felt like the wrong moment I mean I didn’t even ask you and now I cant stop feeling bad that maybe it was only an in the moment thing and now I cant take it back or if I want to take it back or if you want to and now I kind of want to run away but itll be rude cause you are still recovering but if I don’t I might have to stay and face my decisions and I cant plan ahead so I’m hoping you forget about the whole thing and we can go back to normal cause you are use to it but I’m not and if I go any further I don’t know if I can handle seeing you die again so we should just forget about the kiss” He said all in one breath. Gasping for air, he swayed in place for a minute to regain it all.

 

Deadpool stood quiet, deciphering the large about of text he just heard.

**[I’m pretty sure it’s not physically possible to say that all in one breath author]**

**{Shhh He’s computing}**

Spiderman finally looked at Deadpool. His brow furrowed, eyes moving back and forth, as if re reading the previous paragraph. Adding punctuation where needed. Making sense of It all.

Finally, his eyes snapped to his, and he yelled “What the fuck!?”

 

 

> _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_

Spiderman flinched back at the loud sudden expletive. Moved to get away when Pool grabbed his harm to pull him closer.

“You want to forget about it because you’re scared?” He said in a lower tone. This is the most serious he has ever seen the merc.

Gulping, “I tasted your blood on my lips. I couldn’t get it out” he said softly.

Deadpool pulled at him more. Sitting him down, pulling him into his lap. Head under his chin, gently running a hand down his back.

“Babyboy.” He buried his face into Spidey’s fluffy hair.

“You died in my arms Deadpool. I kissed you and you left me”

“I’m sorry”

“Would it have hurt less if I hadn’t?”

Deadpool didn’t respond, instead enjoying the closeness. The same warmth that heated him before he died started seeping though his body again.

“Wanna know something?” he asked. Spiderman gave a positive hum.

Deadpool licked his lip, debating on how to say what he wanted to get across “Before you found me. I was getting cold, numbness spreading. And I was welcoming it. Wanting to get closer to it. The only silver ling I get in this life is the cold embrace. But when you kissed me. Babyboy, you made me feel all warm. You made me feel alive. For the first time in forever you made me not want to go.”

Spiderman looked up at Deadpool, his eyes filled with unshed tears. He grabbed his face and pulled it to his own.

 

 

> _It's just cherries, cherries_  
>  _Everything is cherries on top_  
>  _It's just cherries, cherries_  
>  _Everything is cherries on top_  
>  _One more, one more_

Just as, if not sweeter.

**[The lack of blood really helps]**

**{Shhhh Let them have this moment}**

Tilting his chin, deepening the kiss, Deadpool relished in the warmth pooling **{Ha Pool} [Shh] {Now your telling me to}** , Throughout his body. This is the most alive he has felt in...well ever. Emotions he hasn't felt since before everything.  Before Losing his humanity to Weapon X. Hell Before the military. His chest could burst with the sudden rush of everything. It was intoxicating, almost overwhelming.

His face felt wet, he didn't really know from which person the tears were falling. But it was grounding enough for him to pull back.

A soft whine escaped the spiders lips. Chuckling, Deadpool leaned in to give another peck before pulling back. Wiping the tears off the other face.

"You're so beautiful Spidey. I'm too selfish to want to give you up that easily."

With that Spiderman launched himself at Deadpool, tearing off what clothes remained on either of them to show how selfish he could be too.

 

 

> _We've been falling, falling_  
>  _It's like we fell to the top_  
>  _I was born to cut a million_  
>  _Cut my teeth and made a killing_  
>  _Now I'm dodging, dodging_  
>  _Everything you think that I'm not_  
>  _Archetype of television_  
>  _Was lost in thought but held my vision, hey_

The fluff of hair on his chest moved with Deadpool rhythmic breathing. His fingers tangled in the softness of it.

**[Spiderman cling in his sleep]**

**{Like an Octopus. Wait no, A SPIDERMONKEY}**

**[WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT TWILIGHT REFERENCES WHITE]**

Deadpool tuned out the boxes, focusing solely on the spider laying on him. The Spider.

 

 

> _When you gonna say my name?_  
>  When you gonna say my name?  
>  Quick charade, Beyoncé, Lemonade  
>  When you gonna say my name?  
>  When you gonna say my name?  
>  No delay, no halfway, let me hear you say  
>  One more, one more, one more

"Hey Spidey" He whispered to the dozing form.

Not moving an inch, the man let out a small "Hmm" to show he was listening.

"My name is Wade. Wade Winston Wilson"

Shifting to look at him, He gave Wade a content crooked smile. "Nice to meet you Wade. Names Peter Parker"

Wade laughed loud enough to shake Peter's bones into laughing too, "Alliteration Buddies"

The laughter took a while to die down, everything about this getting deep into them. Happiness fulling every dark corner. Once breaths were caught, and quiet fell over them again, they just stared. Still wrapped up around each other, warm. Neither could fathom ever being cold again.

"Say My name baby boy"

"Wade"

"Again"

"Wade" Groaning it out.

"Fuck, Peter"

 

 

> _Silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_

It was morning now, dawn light filtering in. The man how made him feel alive deeply asleep. Listening to his steady breathing. But Wade couldn’t sleep. His body still buzzing.

**{You’re such a fucking sap}**

“I feel like I am allowed.” He mutters out loud. Peter shifts in his sleep but doesn’t wake up.

**[Make him pancakes. It’s a morning after cliché at this point]**

Nodding Wade moved to get up when a hand shot out holding him still. “Don’t” Groaned out a very sleepy voice.

“But pancakes Petey” the mercenary whined.

Peaking up at him, Peter tried his best at giving him a threatening glare. Wade cooed at the display. Flipping him off, Peter grabbed him and forcefully pulled him closer. “It’s too early for food anyway.”

“You haven’t tried my pancakes then. You would be begging for them by now if you had” he teased.

Peter looked up at him through his long lashes. A half smile tugging at his lips. Wade couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing him again.

Giggling Peter clung to him, not even letting go when Wade moved to get up. Instead resolving to just holding on as they made their way into the kitchen.

 **{SPIDER MONKEY}**  
**[STOPPP]**

Peter finally let go to sit on the counter next to the stove as Wade got everything to make breakfast.  
Looking over he found a radio and turned it on. **  
**

 

 

> _It's just cherries, cherries_  
>  _Everything is cherries on top_  
>  _It's just cherries, cherries_  
>  _Everything is cherries on top **  
> **_

**{Woah actually playing the song from a song fic in the actual fic. Meta}**  
**[Don’t call it out dipshit]**

Humming along, Peter danced around Wade. Moving his hips to the song. Settling right behind him, hand on the other’s hips. Willing him to move with Peter to the song.

All Wade could do was smile at to domestic-ness of it all. Its fingers tingling with the endorphic feeling that is making itself home in his system. He deserved this.

Flipping the last of the pancakes on a way to large stack, placing it on the counter. Turning to Peter who has a small glint in his eye. He’s thinking too hard.

“Babyboy?”

He bit his lip and looked down to the flood. “Are- “Took a deep breath “Are we going to regret this?”

Wade grabbed his chin, tilting it up to show a huge million-dollar smile. “Nah, It feels too good. This is what love songs are made of. What people write about. This is too real and too good to regret”

Peter laughed, lightly shoving at Wade shoulder, “You sap”

 

 

> _Silver lining_  
>  _Fuck a silver lining_  
>  _'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough_

“I’m too selfish to care about anything else. They said that not dying was the silver lining in all the shit I’ve gone though. But you know what I say to that?” Wade prompted.

“Fuck a Silver Lining Petey Pie. You are Gold. I only want your Gold. You make me feel like it was worth it all. So, fuck a silver lining. Cause only gold is hot enough hot enough”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> Leave Kudos and Comment, I am an attention whore   
> XOXOXO ;**


End file.
